1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a retractably closure panel for a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an arrangement for retracting a closure panel to a stored position below the surface of the vehicle's floor.
2. Discussion
Sport utility vehicles, station wagons, minivans and other similar vehicles generally include rear storage areas accessible through one or more rear closure panels. In one common arrangement, such vehicles are equipped with a liftgate which articulates between open and closed positions about an upper horizontal edge. In another common arrangement, such vehicles are equipped with a lower tailgate which pivots about a lower horizontal edge. Tailgates have also been employed which pivot about one of the lateral, vertical edges.
While known closure panels are suitable for providing access to the rear storage area of a motor vehicle, they are all associated with disadvantages. Most significantly insofar as the present invention is concerned, articulation of known closure panels from a closed position to an open position causes the closure panel to extend away from the body of the vehicle. When the vehicle is parked in a garage or near other vehicles sufficient operating clearances are often unavailable for opening the closure panel. Additionally, articulation of the closure panel away from the body of the vehicle increases the opportunity for damage to the closure panel, an adjacent vehicle, or both. Furthermore, known closure panels are not particularly suited for operation under power and are therefore difficult to open when the operator is carrying a child, groceries, or other load.